Vampires and Hunters
by Blackstar.Lily
Summary: Bella is raised by the Hunters Association in Japan, were she lives. Until she hears about a vampire coven in Forks and she is sent to investigate, because the Vultori said they were dangerous. There Bella finds love. Will she do her duty?
1. Prologue

Crossover Twilight and Vampire Knight: Vampires and Hunters

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Knight

A/N: This is my first attempt on a crossover. As for the time: Zero, Yuki, Kaname and Cross all don't age, so about a decade after Yuki was turned into a vampire. And it starts at the beginning of Twilight, as Bella is moving to Forks. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

A new assignment

Bella POV

I sighed. I was very annoyed and very tired of waiting. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted action. My entire life have I been trained to hunt down and kill Vampires. Now I was finally ready and had an assignment, my mentor had to come in and interfere. And I was about to leave too. I sighed again.

Don't get me wrong. My mentor is like my father. I lost my parents when I was little; they had been Hunters as well. My mentor, Kaien Cross, and Zero Kiryu had been the first ones on the scene. They took me with them and saved my life. They had raised me to be a Hunter, as well as to respect the Vampire's worth of it.

Now I was an adult, I was supposed to be heading out on assignments. But I have only had standard patrolling duties, nothing else. Because Kaien and Zero were the leaders of the Hunters Association, I was let out of the real assignments. They were protecting me, I knew that, but it still irritated me.

But now they had no choice, but to let me go on this assignment. The council wanted me to investigate a Vampire Coven in America. The Association had only recently accomplished a headquarters in the Western World. My parents had been American, so I was the only hunter without a Japanese accent. I was the only one that could fit in with humans and not stand out. It was the only to investigate the Vampires without letting them know who we were.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my head. I looked up to see Zero standing beside me. "Hello, Bella," he said.

I smiled at him. "Hi, Zero," I said. "Is the council still going on?"

"Yes," he said, looking away. "Why are you so eager to leave on this assignment?"

I shrugged looking at the door of the council room. "I want to show what I can do. I have been trained for this my entire life. Besides, you and Kaien are also Hunters, so why couldn't I do that?" I hated it if someone underestimated me, but they always seemed to do that. I was annoyed again.

He looked at me. His eyes were always so neutral, not showing any emotions, but it felt never rude or distant. He was really like a big brother to me. "You do not have to proof yourself to us."

I just nodded, accepting his kind words without agreeing with him. We waited. Zero was staying by my side. Suddenly I felt him tense up and he pulled me out of the way, so we were standing behind a pillar and out of side from the entrance. I looked at his face and he seemed very pained. I peeked around the pillar and saw two very familiar vampires walk past us. Anger flared up inside me as I recognized the two Purebloods in front of me.

Kaname and Yuki Kuran were the two most powerful purebloods and they ruled all the Elite Vampires in Japan. They were also the ones that hurt Zero very much. He never forgave them for what they did and what they are, even if it was none of their fault that they were born that way. However, it was their fault that they had hurt Zero so much.

I didn't really know them that well. I had met them at Kaiens place, since Yuki was his adopted daughter. Yuki seemed nice, for a Vampire anyway. But I could never forget Zero's pain.

The Kurans walked on without noticing us or at least without acknowledging us. Zero relaxed a bit when they were out of side. I studied his face to see if he was alright and had calmed down. His eyes still seemed pained, but when he saw my look, he half-smiled at me.

Before we got a chance to talk the door of the council room opened and Kaien walked out. I stood up and was walking towards him, even before he gestured for me to come. He smiled a soft smile at me.

"Bella, Zero, come on in. There is much that we must discuss," he said.

In the council room we discussed whether or not I should accept this assignment, even if I had already decided to take it. I wanted it more than anything, but both my mentor and Zero didn't want to let me go on my own. So eventually it was decided. I was taking this assignment. I secretly cheered at the news.

I was going to America, to Forks, Washington, to investigate. Another part that was unclear. The vampires of the coven were on the list. The Association had been informed that they were dangerous, by an association called the Volturi, stationed in Italy, but they still wanted to let someone of the Association investigate first, before taking actions against them.

So I was going to enroll in Forks High School, like apparently the Vampires did. But I still wasn't going alone. Kaien was coming with me. He was going to act as my father, but he wouldn't interfere with my mission. Zero wanted to come as well, but the Association still needed a leader, so he was staying behind. However, I knew that if something dangerous were to happen to me, he would show up in America, anyway. There was no stopping that.

Back at our house I picked up my backs, I had already packed them, the day I heard about the assignment. Now I finally could leave this place and test my skills against Vampires, even if I wasn't supposed to kill them.

I smiled as I went out and met up with Kaien and Zero. I was now officially on my first mission.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No, before you even ask, I don't own Twilight or Vampire Knight. Wish I did, though.

**A/N:** here is chapter one! I hope you like it, it will start with Cross POV and later Bella POV... I'm thinking about doing Edward POV as well and maybe Alice POV and Zero POV, but that is a big MAYBE. We will see. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Small town vampires**

_Kaien Cross POV_

I had watched Bella very closely today, as I had watched her, her entire life. I had taken her in just as I had taken Yuki and Zero in and I really cared for her. It pained me to think of her as a Vampire Hunter. Not that she wasn't capable of being a good Hunter, I knew that very well, I just couldn't think of her like that.

We were in our new car, on our way to our new house. We had a very long journey behind us and an even bigger one waiting for us. Bella was staring out the window. She was watching as we drove into the town of Forks. I could see that she was observing and I wondered what she was thinking.

She looked at me, suddenly turning around, and smiled when she caught me staring at her. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

She sounded so serious that I immediately put a smile on my face, which I hoped was radiant, to distract her. I laughed, sounding as worry free as I wanted her to be. "I was just wondering what you were thinking."

Bella laughed softly as she turned to look out of the window again. "I was just thinking that Forks really is a small town. It is usually very hard to keep secrets in small towns."

Ah. I had to agree with her. Forks surely seemed like a small town. It was completely surrounded by forest and it was under a near constant cover of clouds. That explained how the vampires here could move during the day, because the sun was a rare sight here.

Bella muttered something under her breath, which I could clearly hear, "small town vampires". She shook her head, while I burst out into laughter. She glared at me and then sighed and turned back to the window, once again.

"Where are we going to live, anyway?" she asked me and I knew it was to distract, before I could laugh much more at her expense.

I chuckled again before I answered. "The Association bought us a house on the edge of town. It's not the biggest or most luxurious house, but it will do."

She just nodded and I sighed. Bella was already in her Hunter mode, as I called it. I never wanted her to have such a mode, but Zero taught her to control her emotions, for her own protection. I knew she needed it to be a Hunter, but I really didn't like it when she used it to my face.

"Sorry," she muttered. I looked at her startled, when I realized that I had shown my emotions on my face.

"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, Bella," I told her softly, giving her a real and sweet smile. Oh, how I cared for that girl…

_Bella POV_

I knew better than this, or at least I thought I did, because apparently I don't. I knew that my father, Kaien, would get upset when I showed him my Hunter side. So why did I do that. I was giving myself grief over it mentally.

"Sorry," I muttered looking at him. When I saw him turn his head towards me, turn to look out the window again.

"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, Bella," he said softly. I turned back to him to see his expression and he gave me a really sweet, but sad smile. Again I gave myself grief for making him look like that.

Then he turned away from me and I saw a very brilliant smile form on his features. He was getting so excited that he was almost bouncing up and down in his seat with excitement. Now this was the Kaien I knew and loved very much, I thought smiling to myself.

"We're here," he squealed. I just shook my head at him and then looked at the place he was pointing at. It was a small white house, surrounded by forest.

I immediately loved the house. The only places I had lived were the Academy (Cross Academy, which my father had eventually reopened) and Kaiens house. And my parents' house, but I had been so young that I have no more memories of that place. Now Kaien and I were going to live together in this house, far, really far away from everyone at the Association. I felt a pang of pain in my heart. Far, really far away from Zero, my big, overprotective brother, who I loved very much.

However, before I could get to over emotional, Kaien pulled the car over and we came to a stop. We got out of the car and started to settle in, in our new house.

* * *

><p><em>Bella POV<em>

It was Monday morning and it was time for me to go to school. It felt weird. The only school I had ever attended, other than Hunter training and such, was Cross Academy. But American High School was very different from Japanese Academies. And then especially Japanese Vampire and Human Academies, even if Cross Academy was the only one of its kind.

So I had been stressing the entire weekend, as we got settled in. I tried not to show it to Kaien, because he would think that it was the mission I was feeling nervous about. He would then take this mission out of my hands so quickly that I wouldn't even be able to blink, let alone explain. I still really wanted this mission, even if I was nervous about the High School thing.

So, on Monday morning I got up and slowly made my way through my morning routine. I got downstairs to see Kaien already sitting at the dinner table in the kitchen. I pulled out a bowl and pack of cereals out of the cabinets and sat down.

"Morning, dad," I greeted him. We had discussed this and we both thought it would be best to keep up the pretenses of me being his daughter, even to ourselves.

"Good morning, Bella," he answered. "Are you ready for your first day?" He laughed at the double meaning of his question.

I laughed as well, a very short and nervous laugh. "Sure, I'm doing fine."

Kaien, no dad, had bought me a car, so I could ride myself to school every day. It was a very old, faded red Chevy truck and I was completely in love with it. It was really great and I had almost jumped at Kaien when I first saw it.

Forks was such a small town that I could find the school easy and made my way through the parking lot, scanning for a spot to park in.

I got to one of the building that said it was the administration. Standing in front of the office I looked around, nobody was going this direction and I hadn't spotted any unusual things at all. Just human students getting ready for their first hour. Then I stepped inside the warm, small space.

The woman behind the counter looked up and smiled at me. Then she looked me over, seeming not to understand why I was there, and said, "Uhm, hello there."

"Hello, I'm Isabella Cross," I introduced myself, not using my birth name. It had been something I debated long over, with myself and with Kaien. We just thought it was better for me to use my adopted name, because I was supposed to be his daughter, so it would help with the pretense.

"Ah, of course, I'm Mrs. Cope," the woman said. I was expected. I grimaced, hating to be the center of attention. "I have your schedule here." She began digging through the papers that lay on the counter and gave me a piece of paper. "And a map from the school." Another piece of paper. "Also this, for your teachers to sign, bring it back to me at the end of the day."

I took a glance at my schedule and at the map. It would be very easy for me to find everything, especially because Forks High School was a very small school with few buildings. I was used to hunting and having to study maps of the areas of a lot of different cities. This was going to be easy, I secretly smirked, glad it wasn't going to be a complication.

"Do you need me to go through your schedule with you?" Mrs Cope asking, drawing my attention back to her.

"No, thank you, I think I'll be alright." I smiled politely to the woman, laughing on the inside.

"Okay, I hope you'll like it here, have a nice day."

I quickly walked out of the office and glanced at my schedule again, what I hoped would be one of the last times. My first class was English. I walked slowly to building 3, not hurrying at all. I hoped the school work would be easy enough so I could focus on my mission.

With that I turned to what Kaien would call my Hunter mode. I became serious and focused on finding the trail of the Vampires here, while I was going through the life of a normal, everyday, American teenager.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I meant it last time. I don't own anything of Twilight and Vampire Knight

**A/N:** First of all: Merry Christmas.

Secondly, sorry I took so long to update, but here it is, another chapter. I found it really hard to write Bella's first impressions of the Cullens and I don't know how well I succeeded. I don't know when I'll be able to poste again.

And to answer the question of lunarwing: The Cullens are just like they are described in Twilight, but Bella has been warned that they will be very different from every vampire she has met. The anti-vampire weapons from Vampire Knight can destroy the Cullens and vampires from Twilight as well. So Bella will be able to defend herself. I hopes this answers your question.

Now, let's that on with the story. Please review my story afterwards, I need some feedback to help me with my story. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Rained on Hunter**

_Bella POV_

The first few lessons had passed almost without incidents. However, there were a few human teenagers that tried to talk to me or walk with me to my next class or even tried to treat me as if I had agreed to being their friend, which I can assure you I didn't.

I tried to ignore them and focus on finding the vampires between a sea of human teenage students, but everyone kept distracting me.

There was one boy that was outstandingly annoying, Mike I think his name was. He had introduced himself after my second class. He even had the nerve to ask me out, before I had even the slightest chance to introduce myself. I had shrugged him off quickly, almost shouting "Hell no, I wont go out with you, EVER," to answer his question.

All through out my third hour I was thinking about what Zero would have done to that boy, if he had been here and saw him asking me out.

It was then that I fully realised how much I exactly missed Zero and my home in Japan. I felt homesick and couldn't get it off of my mind. I was miserable until the bell rang, indicating that it was lunchtime.

I walked towards the cafeteria together with Jessica, a girl from my last class that I hadn't been able to get away form. Seriously, a Vampire Hunter that couldn't even shake off one human teenage girl. She kept on talking so I just nodded to everything she said, making it look like I agreed with her on everything she said.

My mood improved somewhat as I pretended like she was just an idiot that would keep talking even if I had started to walk in the other direction. But I quickly stopped myself, reminding me that it wasn't nice and very rude.

When we got to the cafeteria, I let my eyes swoop the place more out of habit than anything else. I stopped when I saw an unusual group of students. There were five of them and they had the beauty of Vampires and were so pale, as if they never saw the sun. But they were different form every Vampire I had ever seen in my life as a Hunter.

I walked towards the table Jessica pointed to, after getting myself something to eat. Even as I walked and sat down, I kept a close watch on the strange group. Something was just very off about them. They were definitely Vampires, just very different from other Vampires.

I gave Jessica a side way glance and wondered how much the humans around me knew about this. They probably only knew what their instincts tells them, which is 'danger, stay away from them, they are too different from you'. I knew the instinct well, but was trained to see this as a sign of Vampires. I only now noticed that I didn't feel that instinct while I looked at the group of five.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica, inclining my head towards the five Vampires.

Jessica looked up and followed my gaze. Just as she turned the youngest looking of the five turned and looked at Jessica, but almost immediately his gaze went to mine. He looked away quickly. Jessica blushed slightly and giggled, much to my annoyance, I really hate it when girls giggle, especially in the presence of Vampires. Ugh.

"Those are the Cullens," she told me. "They live with Doctor and Mrs. Cullen and they just moved here like a year ago, from somewhere in Alaska."

I nodded to this. Alaska sounds like a place Vampires would live, with the cold and all, and of course never too much sun. "What are their names?" I asked, trying to keep my curiosity out of my voice and to keep it professional.

"Oh, that's Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen, and the blonds are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They're all adopted or something."

I looked back at the group again. The youngest, the one that had looked at me for a second, was looking at his tray, picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly and it seemed like he was talking to the others, but I couldn't be certain.

Then he looked at me again, with a strange, almost curios expression on his face. I stared back, not giving way as his strange golden eyes continued to study mine as if he was trying to read all the secrets I had so carefully locked away in my heart. As he continued to look at me, I began to glare. This wasn't funny anymore, this was just plain rude. None of the Vampires I had ever met would stare at me like that. Then again that was probably either because of Zero at my side or because they were noble men that, for the most part, just didn't care who I was.

I turned to Jessica to break the stare. "Who is the youngest one, what is his name?" I asked her, more to distract myself than anything else.

She sighed and looked at the Cullen's table, before she answered me. "That is Edward, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently nobody here is good enough for him." She started to blush slightly as she scowled at me.

Apparently someone tried her best to change that and didn't succeed. I tried very hard to hide my amusement, but I wanted to laugh in her face, so I settled for an amusing smile.

I looked away before I would laugh very hard at her expression and my gaze wandered back to Edward, who was now also staring at Jessica amused. Than he looked away at his siblings again, but it had looked like he had wanted to laugh as well. Must be the Vampire hearing, I thought to myself. He had heard my conversation with Jessica, which was interesting.

It wasn't long after our little exchange and amusement at Jessica's expanse, that the bell rang, signalling the start of the next hour. I got up and disposed of my tray. I had Biology this hour and walked together with a quiet girl, named Angela. I had to admit I preferred her over the talkative Jessica very much.

When we stepped outside, it was raining very hard and I groaned. I really hate rain and snow for that matter. It reminded me of that day. But it also meant that it was bad weather for hunting. No Vampire Hunter wants to hunt in the rain. I mean just think about it for a second. Picture a Level E vampire and a Hunter, but it is a very wet and rained on looking kind of Hunter. That just isn't scary.

So I walked to Biology and got very wet, even with my rain coat on. Ugh, I really hate the rain. It only got worse when I stepped in the Biology class room and spotted Edward, one of the Vampires, next to the only available seat in the room.

Great. Just great.

I got rained on and I get to sit next to a vampire for an entire hour, while some teacher tried to teach me something I didn't know yet. This was going to be a long hour.

I walked towards the teacher and he, of course, showed me to the only empty seat in the room. I walked slowly towards the Vampire. I had no way to know how he would react to me. Though, I knew this coven had never met a Hunter, since we hardly exist outside of Japan. Most of the Hunters in America were killed and wiped out a long time ago.

I tried not to flinch when I thought back to that. Not something to think about when you approach a Vampire, I reminded myself. But Edward's reaction however, made my flinch away from him.

Whatever I had expected, it wasn't this. He had breathed in deeply and then stopped breathing all together. His form went rigid, like he had gotten a shock through his entire body. Edward than turned towards me very slowly and I gasped as I saw the look in his cold black eyes.

It was a look of hatred.

This was going to be a long hour, I thought as I forced myself to look away, to the front of the class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** as usual I do NOT own Vampire Knight or Twilight

**AN:** I'm back! So sorry for making you wait this long and I hope you like this chapter. I'm going to try to update every week.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**It makes no sense**

Bella POV

I had been right about my assumption; Biology was a very long, but mostly very uncomfortable hour. After receiving that one look of hatred in his black eyes, Edward had turned away from me, much to my relief.

My first thought about his reaction had been that he somehow knew who I was, a Hunter sent to investigate him and his… coven. But that made no sense. How could he know? There were no more Hunters in America and he surely had never met one. It made no sense, no sense at all.

I kept going over the mystery of his behavior over and over again in my head. It didn't help that Edward never relaxed either. He seemed just as anxious as I did and I don't think he breathed again that hour. (Was that even possible? I made a mental note to ask Kaien – no, dad about it.) Every time he turned his hateful black eyes on me, my hand twitched towards the place I kept my anti-Vampire handgun, as a reflex in case I needed to protect myself against the Vampire next to me, who seemed more than hostile against me.

Guns weren't my favorites, but they were easiest in this situation. I needed a small weapon that was easily hidden from view, but still reachable. Swords were my favorites, but they are a bit harder to keep with me at all times, without being seen. So Zero had given me a gun that I could carry around at all times. It wasn't unlike his gun, the Bloody Rose. Even the gun from Zero couldn't make them my favorites.

The bell rang and Edward dashed out of his seat, leaving me to stare after him in disbelieve. It just made no sense. Again I pondered over the possibilities as I slowly made my way to gym.

Gym felt like a long hour as well. The coach told me I could start next lesson and that I just listen to his lessons for this hour, which was a relief. I could just sit at the side line and ponder over the mystery that was Edward Cullen.

So while I was waiting for the hour to be over, I pulled my notebook out and started writing everything I had seen and learned today, so I basically started with my Hunters report. (The coach actually thought I was taking notes on the rules of basketball and he was delighted. Idiot. Just keep telling yourself that.)

First, I wrote down all I noticed in the cafeteria:

_Day 1. _

_On my arrival at the town Forks, Washington, everything was calm and there was no reason for suspicion. Also, no sign of Vampires found. When I arrived at the High School, everything looked normal and still no reason for suspicion or sign of Vampires found._

_During lunch, I sat in the Forks High School cafeteria and that was the first sighting of Vampires. I saw a coven of five Vampires, possibly more. Three of them are named Cullen and two Hale. The Cullen's are Emmett, Alice and Edward and the Hales are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The human story is that they were adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen (first names unknown). _

_Physical appearance:_

_- Inhuman beauty_

_- Golden eyes that can possibly change color_

_- Pale skin_

_- They all look like they haven't slept in a while (might be because they are awake during the day, not confirmed)_

_Next hour, Biology:_

_Here it became suspicious. Edward Cullen, seemingly the youngest of the boys at least, was hostile towards me. I had made no aggressive movement towards him. His golden eyes had turned black. _

I paused here for a moment, not knowing how to describe the look of hatred in his eyes. I shuddered as I thought back to the previous hour and remembered. That look had made him seem very thirsty.

_He seemed to hate me, but he doesn't know my true identity. He stopped breathing at the beginning of the hour and didn't start again until the end of our Biology lesson. _

Even putting it on paper, it still made no sense to me. I reread it and sighed. I didn't know any other way to put it in a report. Kaien would be pleased, but more by the fact that I had already begun with my report. I finished the report, at least for now.

_So far, I have seen no aggressive movements from the Vampires against the Humans. _

After gym was over, I really wanted to go home, well, to my new home anyway. But first I had to go by the administration office. I sighed. The human façade irritated me to no end, but I had no choice in the matter. It was very frustrating to me.

I once again stepped inside the small space, only to reach for my gun, where it was hidden from view. As I stepped inside, I came face to face with no other then Edward Cullen.

He had whirled around when he heard my entrance. The look in his eyes was something I had only seen in the eyes of the one Level E I had seen in my life. It scared me.

Edward ran out of the office and I shook my head, trying to get rid of the memories of the Level E and the comparison I was drawing but didn't want to know. I also tried to forget Edward Cullen altogether.

"How was your day, dear?" Mrs. Cope asked me, drawing my attention back to the present and to where I was and what I was doing.

"Fine," I lied quickly. I didn't know if she believed me.

I took care of all school business quickly after that, even more desperate to go home. Though my encounter with Edward may have something to do with that. Slowly driving home, I tried to keep my thoughts from wandering back to him, but it was hopeless. I wanted to know why he hated me, before even knowing me. I was used to Vampires ignoring me; this was just so different from Japan. It was a mystery and I was curious, but something else bothered me and I didn't know what it was.

Kaien POV

My day was very boring and long. I made a few international phone calls to Japan. I spoke to a few member of the Hunters Association and to Zero, mostly to let them know we had arrived safely and the mission had begun. So, like I said it was boring, but there was just not much for me to do… at least until we located the Vampires who we came here to investigate.

I mostly thought of Bella the entire day. I wondered how her first day at school had been. It was strange to have her so far away from me and also not being able to help her easily or to be of some influence at her school.

I sighed, for the umpteenth time. I really missed Japan and having my family as close as we were in Japan.

At last, I heard Bella's car stop before the house and I sighed again, but this time in relief.

I almost ran to the door to greet her in my usual exuberant and joyful manner. Before she got to the front door, I already pulled it open.

"Welcome home, Bella!" I all but yelled at her.

"I'm home," she answered me, in a way of Japanese greetings, but her voice sounded off. It alarmed me and brought me out of my high.

I looked her over from head to toe. Her eyes were slightly red, as if she had been crying, and she looked very tired and sad.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked, my tone was now much softer and gentler than usual.

"What?" she looked a little startled, like I had disrupted her thoughts. "Oh… I mean, yes. Just tired." She was rambling. "Anyway… here, I already started on my Hunters Report." She gave me a little black notebook.

"That's very good," I said, taking the notebook. "Did you already meet the Vampires you're supposed to investigate?"

"Yeah, something like that," she answered, avoiding my eyes. "Anyway, I am going to do my homework. See you at dinner." And with those words, she rushed by me and ran to her room.

She was acting strange and it worried me beyond words. She has never acted so distant towards me. I looked at the Hunters Report in my hands. She said she already started it, but did that mean that she already had something to write about or was it just routine?

Maybe I'll find my answers by reading it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! I know the chapters are a bit short, so that might change. I also have started writing chapter 4 so that's on it's way... <strong>

**Next time:**

**What does Kaien make of Edward Cullens reaction? Will he be able to help or will he see it as a threat against his adoptive daughter?**


End file.
